


A bird's cry

by Iarinthel



Category: Assassin's Creed, Fallout 4
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Look man, don't expect much, i may or may not add more to this, when the muses attack ain't nothing to do but to go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: MacCready has noticed a few things about his new boss. She’s cleaner than most wastelanders, and more agile. She speaks with more enunciation that belies her education, and can be very terrifying when she wants to be. She also has a hidden blade on her right bracer and uses it with fluidity and grace that he’s rarely seen except the one time he’d seen Hancock in action.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay here.“  
"Sure thing."

MacCready has noticed a few things about his new boss. She’s cleaner than most wastelanders, and more agile. She speaks with more enunciation that belies her education, and can be very terrifying when she wants to be. She also has a hidden blade on her right bracer and uses it with fluidity and grace that he’s rarely seen except the one time he’d seen Hancock in action. But while his grace is more a flare for dramatics, hers is clearly learned from a master. His is focused on the wrist and arms, while hers make every fight seem like a deadly dance with an unseen partner. Very few in the Commonwealth could keep up with her, and he’d bet a 100 caps that few in the Capitol Wastland could either. Sometimes he wishes he has a prewar working camera just so he can record her on a holotape. He’s sure to get some caps for the recording somewhere. Maybe the people at the Combat Zone will pay up…

He also noted that she likes to ambush the enemy from above, and that oddly enough the sound of a bird cry tends to accompany her jumps. He never sees the bird but the cry echoes like a scream in a quarry. Unlike the boss’s target, who’s cry she makes sure to dampen as she takes them out.

“Nice job boss. 10 outta 10.”  
“Heh, thank you. Come on, there’s still 5 more Raiders walking around, and they have a turret near the southern entrance.”

He’s long since learned to just go along with the boss’s predictions of enemy numbers and movements. She tends to be right more often than not anyway. How in the world she knows the exact numbers and where the turret is placed he’ll never understand, but it certainly makes upcoming fights easier.

He’s not going to complain.

He knows better than to question the boss, especially when they’re the one keeping him fed and putting a roof over his head when he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Deacon knows little about the relationship between the Railroad and the Brotherhood, as they call themselves. Not to be mistaken for the Brotherhood of Steel, this Brotherhood is filled with assassins, agents, and those who work in the shadows. His type of people, even if they're somewhat trigger happy. The Assassin's Brotherhood and the Railroad have something of a working relationship, one could say. They assist agents on package runs, and the assassins can avail themselves of the safehouses when they need it. It's worked out for centuries, even with the recent disaster in Slocum Joe's, and it isn't going to be ending anytime soon.

Most assassins are very subtle, unless they want to send a message. Their leaps of faith is legendary in the Railroad. The fact that they don't all die from some of the drops they've taken is in and of itself very notable, but the fact that they use heights to ambush their targets from above makes them very noticeable indeed. Despite that, they do a good job of keeping in the shadows and making sure few know anything concrete about them. Like their enemies for example. Their enemies, who now call themselves the Institute, is one the Railroad shares.

So they share intel, people, resources to keep themselves sharp and to keep their packages moving.

Including one very useful freelance assassin, code named Fixer.

Deacon follows her around, having vouched for her to Dez, and also making sure she won't become a liability. Assassins rarely do however. They know the meaning of loyalty, and the few who do go over to the other side rarely live long. The Assassins take care of their own, in more ways than one.

Despite having spent two centuries frozen in a Vault, Fixer is just as efficient in taking out her targets as any assassin of the Brotherhood tends to be. She wields guns and blades with a fluidity that few can boast, and she doesn't need a stealth boy to lose her enemies even in broad daylight. 

One thing that seems innocuous with Fixer though...

"Hey Fixer."  
"Yeah?"  
"I gotta ask, why the Pip-boy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's big, clunky, and hardly seems like typical assassin equipment to me."  
"It's not. But if nothing else, Vault-Tec knew what they were doing making these things. It's come in handy in more ways than I can count. Plus, the geiger counter has definitely been quite useful, especially nowadays with all the rads floating about."  
"Alright, I'll give you that. But I would've expected your friends to have something similar."  
"We do, but sometimes it's easier for people to have a physical manifestation of my Vaultie status. Assassins aren't as trusted as fresh out of the Vault blues by the typical wastelander you know."  
"Huh. You put a lot of thought into this."  
"No more than you put in your outfits."  
"Point taken."

Fixer rarely lies, better at deflecting or twisting the truth, but sometimes he wonders how much of the truth he'd been told and how much weren't. Maybe someday she'll feel comfortable with him enough to straighten it out, but for now he'll make do with being her shadow. She's just as good at making as show as she is with that hidden blade of hers. And he's had plenty of experience making use of that by this point.


End file.
